<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Ode to Water by Ravin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261049">An Ode to Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin'>Ravin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Water - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I Don't Even Know, Poetry, i blame discord, ode, podfic included</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>See title</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voice Team 2020: Orange Team</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Ode to Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310150">In Which We Properly Sort Water Into It's Hogwart's House, and other Such Things</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh">Ceewelsh</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs">Elle_dubs (avril_o)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggiereads">gingermaggiereads (gingermaggie)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods">Jet_pods (Jetainia)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf">oakleaf</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin">Ravin</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony">sunlightsymphony</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha">TheLordOfLaMancha</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is all Discord's, and the people of Voice Team Orange You Glad I Saved this Braincell's, fault.</p><p>(Scroll down for the poem text)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="cover">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="content"><h3>Streaming Audio</h3><p><audio></audio></p>
<h3>Download or Stream from Dropbox</h3>
<p></p><div class="content2"><p><a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/uf0freeq590h6gp/An%20Ode%20to%20Water.mp3?dl=0">MP3</a>   |   00:01:02  |   1 MB</p></div></div><p>The silver tap spills out<br/>
a fountain<br/>
of Water<br/>
which I catch myself<br/>
with glass cup,<br/>
Coca-Cola branded —<br/>
get one free<br/>
with every meal,<br/>
limited time,<br/>
only at<br/>
McDonalds —</p><p>I drink,<br/>
gulping<br/>
deep mouthfuls<br/>
of pure<br/>
and clean<br/>
Wonderful Water.</p><p>I wonder about<br/>
other places,<br/>
other people,<br/>
those who are<br/>
not so lucky,<br/>
hauling<br/>
Water from wells,<br/>
heavy buckets on their backs,</p><p>I wonder about<br/>
ancient times,<br/>
ancient people,<br/>
those who were<br/>
strong enough<br/>
to carry<br/>
Water with them,<br/>
to travel to places unknown,</p><p>I admire<br/>
them —<br/>
their ability to<br/>
endure<br/>
and I am grateful<br/>
for the Water<br/>
that spills<br/>
out my tap.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>